El reino
by Vampisandi
Summary: La guerra parece interminable, Ginny ve a sus hermanos morir y sabe que tiene que tomar la corona. El matrimonio arreglado se lo esperaba, pero no esperaba que fuera el príncipe de Slytherin, necesitan un heredero y acabar con esa guerra. DxG. AU.


Al fin, después de muchos meses aquí está completo, perdón por la tardanza. Escrito para el amigo invisible de la comunidad dracoygynny_esp en livejournal. Espero no decepcionarte mucho melauris. A pesar de ser un AU traté de apegarme lo más posible al canon.

Advertencias: Lemon, violencia, slash (no en la pareja principal).

Para: melauris

Beta: la grandiosísisisima y maravillosa Nande-chan

El reino

Selló la carta con un hechizo, la colocó en la pata de su lechuza y dejó que partiera en aquella noche otoñal.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella caminó hacia el centro de la habitación.

– Adelante.

Una de sus damas asomó sólo una parte de su cuerpo.

– Su excelencia, su padre quiere verla.

– Dígale que en un minuto estoy con él.

La muchacha asintió y salió sin hacer ruido.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Sabía lo que venía, había estado esperando aquella visita desde que las nuevas noticias de la guerra llegaron a sus oídos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con toda la comitiva que tenía que acompañarla a cada rincón del castillo.

Caminó sin prisas hasta llegar a los aposentos del rey.

Al llegar hasta él se quedó de pie junto a su cama, observó su estado de salud. Era verdad que había mejorado, se le veía con más ánimo, sus barbas blancas brillaban con la luz y sus ojos azules seguían despiertos con ese matiz de sabiduría.

No era su padre, ella era hija del primer matrimonio de su madre, cuando aún no era reina. Arthur había muerto en la guerra sin siquiera ver su alumbramiento, al igual que varios de sus hermanos. El rey Dumbledore había desposado a su madre, para que él se hiciera cargo del campo de batalla mientras ella se hacía cargo de la política, pero no pudo ver ese plan cumplido ya que ella murió al nacer Ginevra, nada raro después de dar a luz a seis hijos.

El rey Dumbledore junto con sus hermanos la habían criado entre batallas, política interna, peleas por la sucesión y conspiraciones. Por lo que ella no los había visto mucho, solían ser los períodos invernales, cuando la guerra era pospuesta hasta la primavera cuando ella pasaba tiempo con ellos, pero uno a uno el número de familiares había ido disminuyendo. A pesar de que Gryffindor era un reino vasto y poderoso, la guerra contra Hufflepuff los había mermado.

Hacía dos meses que Ronald había sido asesinado por su amante, una espía del bando enemigo; y sólo dos semanas que Percival, el último de sus hermanos que quedaba vivo, había muerto por haber usado una estrategia débil y las defensas de su ejército no habían servido de nada.

Ella era la última del linaje Weasley. Próxima a convertirse en reina ahora que su padre yacía en cama enfermo.

– Iré a liderar las tropas en el frente –dijo él con una sonrisa.

– Padre, eso es suicidio –dijo ella, al fin acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la butaca que estaba al lado.

– Alguien debe hacerlo, ahora que Percival ha muerto…

– Harry puede…

– Un rey debe estar al frente de su ejército –dijo con voz serena el rey.

– En todos estos años esa es la cosa más necia que te he escuchado decir –dijo ella molesta.

– No te enojes conmigo, es algo que debe hacerse.

Ginevra apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

– Te llamé para decirte que debes estar preparada –dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz. Ella asintió.

– El general Potter se quedará aquí a cuidarte –prosiguió Dumbledore, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban opacos, por su aspecto parecía cansado.

Ginny volteó a ver a su compañero de juegos de la infancia. Harry había sido el pupilo de Dumbledore desde que perdió a sus padres, su mejor alumno y el general del ejército. Había sido educado junto con la pelirroja, definitivamente ella se sentía más segura con él ahí, después de los tres intentos de asesinato que habían sufrido. Aún así, si él se quedaba significaba la despedida definitiva a su padre.

– No se preocupe su Alteza, cuidaré de usted –dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

– No lo dudo general –contestó ella. Los tratos informales entre ellos nunca eran vistos por una tercera persona. Volvió a posar su mirada en el rey – Iré a preparar todo para su partida Majestad.

Dumbledore asintió y ella le dio un beso en la frente.

Al pasar junto a Harry ella lo miró y compartieron una sonrisa.

D&G

No todos en el reino el Gryffindor eran magos o brujas, pero si la mayoría, en cambio en el reino vecino, Hufflepuff, la mayoría eran muggles y sólo los de la nobleza podían hacer magia. En el reino de Ravenclaw se distribuía equitativamente esta característica entre la población y, en el más alejado de los tres, Slytherin, todos sus pobladores eran capaces de hacer hechizos, desde el caballero en la corte hasta el mendigo en la calle, la diferencia era la calidad.

Cuando era niña, Ginny no se explicaba cómo era que un reino sin un ejército fuerte podía sostener una guerra así contra ellos. Después le enseñaron que los soldados de Hufflepuff eran mercenarios de Durmstang, los mejores en despellejar y cercenar a sus enemigos. Porque Hufflepuff podía no tener grandes tropas, pero tenía una economía fuerte que podía costearlo, lo que era una gran ventaja, pues los mercenarios no tenían lealtad más que por el dinero, sin familia o tierras a las que regresar, no le tenían miedo a la muerte. Los soldados de Gryffindor, eran valientes, sí, pero eran parte del reino y cada vez que uno moría, la pérdida se sentía en todas partes.

Al día siguiente de la visita a su padre, la princesa dio las órdenes debidas para que la partida del rey fuera apropiada. Vio a Harry en la cena, como miembro del consejo de guerra podía asistir a la mesa real.

– Lamento la pérdida de Lord Percival –fue lo que dijo una vez que se sentaron a cenar. Ginny dio un trago a su vino.

– Fue un desastre –dijo ella con cara sombría.

Lord Thomas empezó una plática para cambiar de tema y Harry no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en toda la cena.

Diecisiete años, pensaba Ginny, sola en su habitación, edad apropiada para contraer matrimonio, sus pensamientos volaron hacia Harry y su corazón lloró un poco. Era imposible, a pesar de ser un general y uno de los mejores magos, no era apropiado, a pesar de que ella lo amara, no era suficiente, debía pensar en su pueblo. Necesitaban una alianza estratégica y poderosa para darle fin a esa guerra de una vez por todas.

Ya se había comunicado con la reina de Ravenclaw, ella buscaría un buen prospecto de marido y rey.

También estaba el problema de que Ravenclaw hasta ese momento se había mantenido neutral, una sabia posición ya que colindaba con ambos reinos en guerra y así evitaba la invasión. Pero tal vez con un matrimonio…

Hogwarts era la raíz de los problemas, aquel territorio mágico y rico en materias primas. No había duda de por qué Hufflepuff lo quería; los cuatro reinos habían llegado a un acuerdo de que Hogwarts era territorio de las criaturas mágicas, ellos no tenían jurisdicción ahí. Pero desde que el rey Diggory había tomado el poder, decidió expandirse hacia Hogwarts y buscó la ayuda en Durmstang, comenzó la guerra. La versión oficial era que las criaturas pidieron ayuda a lady Weasley, sus tierras colindaban con las de Hogwarts y tenían sus propias tropas, la familia era una de las más poderosas y ricas en el reino. La madre de Ginny ayudó a las criaturas noblemente. Ginny sabía que su madre sólo buscaba el control de las tierras. A Arthur no le quedó más remedio que cumplir con los deseos de Molly.

Slytherin había mantenido un inquietante silencio en opinión de la pelirroja, hasta ahora las guerras libradas habían sido contra ese reino lejano pero, ahora el rey de Slytherin ayudaba dependiendo lo que le favorecía más. Ginny jamás había ido a Slytherin, Harry le contó sus experiencias allá y parecía que se debatía entre el gusto y el desprecio.

D&G

El rey Dumbledore había dejado tropas a su servicio para que resguardaran el castillo, estaban a cargo de Harry y Ginny no tenía permitido dejar el castillo.

El invierno estaba a punto de adueñarse de los días y el frío se volvía más cruento.

La pelirroja se encontraba en la sala de música con sus doncellas, un mago lanzaba hechizos para que los instrumentos interpretaran diferentes melodías. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones más grandes con las jóvenes a su alrededor.

Uno de los criados se acercó a una distancia prudente, hizo una reverencia y dijo en voz baja:

– Su Alteza, el General Potter quiere verla.

– Salgan todos –ordenó ella–. Dígale que entre.

Los presentes vaciaron la sala inmediatamente. El moreno entró y se sentó frente a ella.

– Harry –dijo ella sonriente –,pensé que no ibas a volver a hablarme.

– Ocupaciones –dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Ginny se puso de pie y se sentó junto a él.

– ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

Harry se le quedó viendo; a pesar de ser sólo cuatro años mayor que ella, se le veía más cansado y viejo. El moreno frunció el ceño y tomó su mano.

– El rey… el rey ha dispuesto mi matrimonio con la condesa Bell.

La princesa tembló y quitó su mano. Los grandes ventanales dejaban pasar las sombras de las hojas de los árboles afuera, los tonos rojizos y naranjas formaban un paisaje cálido, el primer día sin lluvia desde que se fue el rey.

Ella observaba esta combinación de colores y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

– Sí –dijo después de unos minutos, los ojos verdes del joven estaban fijos en su rostro y la miraban con intensidad–. Yo se lo pedí.

Harry se puso de pie violentamente. Tenía los puños apretados y las mejillas rojas.

– Así que es cierto.

– No puedo casarme contigo, soy la sucesora al trono y… -la voz era entrecortada y más lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

– ¡Pero ni siquiera eres su hija! ¡No tienes qué hacerlo!

– No voy a dejar a mi pueblo por un romance infantil –dijo ella duramente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Con quién te casarás?

Ginny cerró los ojos, su corazón latía muy despacio y parecía morir poco a poco.

– Aún no lo sé, le pedí a la reina Lovegood que lo arreglara.

Harry sacó la varita e hizo estallar una lámpara.

– ¿En quién está pensando? –gruñó, ella guardó silencio. Otra lámpara estalló.

– ¡Dime!

– Tal vez sea Lord Corner –contestó al fin. Respiró profundo y se puso de pie –Debes entenderlo, una alianza con Ravenclaw sería muy conveniente, nos haría poderosos…

– Ya somos poderosos –farfulló él.

– No lo suficiente.

Ambos callaron, el tiempo pasaba lento y el silencio abría un abismo entre ellos. La princesa salió de la sala sin decir algo más.

D&G

El matrimonio fue a mediados de diciembre, los copos de nieve caían y formaban una capa gruesa en los alrededores, pero el castillo estaba protegido con magia.

Ginny estaba en primera fila, con la cara impasible y conteniendo las lágrimas. La novia estaba radiante, cientos de pequeñas hadas cargaban la cola del vestido confeccionado por elfos, algo difícil de conseguir en esos tiempos.

Se celebró en el castillo en lugar del condado Bell, pues la princesa había insistido en ello.

Harry sonreía y mantenía su porte elegante y firme. No estaba feliz, la resignación cubría su rostro, y no volteó a ver a Ginny ni una sola vez.

Es por el bien de todos, se repetía la pelirroja una y otra vez.

La fiesta fue suntuosa, hubo varios visitantes nobles de Ravenclaw y eso alegró a la princesa. La sombra de una tragedia la seguía sin descanso. No había noticias del rey, ya debería estar de regreso en el palacio de invierno donde se descansaba de la guerra durante esa estación. Al parecer las batallas se habían alargado.

Era por eso que la presencia de Ravenclaw era importante en esos momentos. Ginny trataba de disfrutar de la fiesta, había asistido el conde Corner y eso alentaba sus planes. Si lograba llevar a cabo esa unión estaba segura de que las águilas le ayudarían en esa guerra.

El conde se acercó hasta ella y le sonrió.

– Princesa, ¿me brindaría usted el honor de bailar conmigo?

– Por supuesto, conde.

– Por favor, dígame Michael –dijo él tomando la mano que ella le tendía.

– Sólo aceptaré eso, si usted me dice Ginevra –dijo ella caminando con él a la pista de baile.

Tres semanas después ocurrió la catástrofe.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su pecho y cayó desmayada. Las doncellas se habían puesto histéricas.

La carta de Lord Lupin donde le informaba que el rey había muerto yacía en el suelo cuando Harry llegó hasta ella.

La princesa estuvo en cama dos días. Harry tuvo que partir al palacio de invierno, donde tomaría la responsabilidad del ejército.

Cuando al fin pudo sobreponerse, la princesa acudió también al palacio. Se leería el testamento de su padre. El consejo de guerra se reuniría para decidir qué había de hacerse.

Los tresthals jalaban el carruaje a buen ritmo, el suficiente para llegar a tiempo. Ginny estaba cansada pero no lo aparentaba, el vestido pomposo y el espacio en el que viajaba, la sofocaban. Después de dos días, llegó al palacio de invierno.

Se erguía majestuoso en las orillas del lago Godric, construido con roca de cantera traída desde tierras lejanas, tenía tonos rojizos y anaranjados, adornos de oro en las paredes hacían brillar la fachada frontal. Era sólo de tres pisos y veinte habitaciones a lo largo.

Había una razón para que el descanso de la guerra fuera en ese lugar. El palacio de invierno estaba muy cerca de la frontera con Hufflepuff y Hogwarts. Una ventaja que los tejones aún no podían vencer.

El lago estaba congelado, ideal para patinar. Cuando era niña pasaba horas y horas con Harry ahí.

Los tacones resonaron en el gran recibidor, era circular, con columnas que formaban esta figura geométrica.

Varios criados la recibieron, hicieron una reverencia y la hicieron pasar a sus habitaciones.

El testamento se leería a las cuatro de la tarde, eso había dicho explícitamente el rey.

Todo el consejo se encontraba ahí, en una mesa de media luna, los Lores habían tomado sus respectivos lugares, el de Harry estaba al lado del de ella, la silla central.

Ginny tomo asiento y, como si fuera un juicio, el notario se colocó en la mesa frente a ellos. Se comenzó la lectura.

No había habido sorpresas hasta ese momento. La reina sería Ginny, la herencia familiar para ella.

Entonces llegaron a las condiciones, Harry tenía que dirigir al ejército, sin sorpresas, Ginny debía desposarse y tener un heredero, sin sorpresas, su prometido era el príncipe de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Un silencio incómodo recorrió la sala.

Todos soltaron un grito ahogado cuando el príncipe hizo su aparición. Ginny estaba hecha piedra. Así que su padre también había planeado alianzas estratégicas, pero no con Ravenclaw.

El príncipe era mayor que ella, pero por pocos años. Caminó elegantemente hacia el centro de la sala, ni una emoción cruzó su rostro.

El notario siguió leyendo. La boda junto con la coronación, debían celebrarse una semana después de haber leído el documento, la ceremonia debía ser en el castillo de Gryffindor.

El cabello rubio soltaba brillos plateados, a pesar de la luz pálida invernal, tan blanquecina como su rostro. Sus rasgos eran afilados, ojos grises claros. Ginny no podía pensar en nadie más opuesto a ella.

Harry estaba furioso, lo veía con odio, apretaba los puños y su rostro estaba rojo.

El notario finalizó la lectura y pidió la firma de dos testigos, la princesa y el príncipe.

La pelirroja se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Firmaron al mismo tiempo y Ginny pudo apreciar un gesto de él. Una sonrisa ladina y burlona. Se puso furiosa.

– Nos iremos mañana en la mañana –dijo él–. Prepara tus cosas.

Acto seguido salió de ahí. Los Lores soltaron exclamaciones y empezaron a discutir. Lord Lupin los hizo callar y tranquilizó a Harry, quien parecía que iba a soltar maldiciones de un momento a otro.

La princesa se quedó de pie hasta que sus doncellas la llevaron a sus aposentos.

Harry la visitó esa noche, pero ella no le abrió la puerta. Le dejó una carta de despedida, él debía quedarse en el palacio para después partir hacia el frente.

Ginny lloró amargamente.

– Tu padre sabía lo que hacía –le dijo Lord Lupin, antes de que ella subiera al carruaje.

– Oh, Remus, pero Slytherin…

– Lo sé –dijo él sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo de despedida.

Harry no se apareció.

D&G

La noticia de la boda recorrió los cuatro reinos y Hogwarts. Incluso las batallas se pospusieron unas semanas. Los tejones estaban anonadados. Nadie se imaginaba esa alianza: las serpientes apoyaban a los leones.

Diggory se replegó y obligó a sus oficiales a modificar el ataque. Slytherin envió varios batallones para que se unieran a los de Gryffindor, era el regalo de bodas de Lucius Malfoy.

Ginny contenía la respiración frente al espejo, el hechizo para atar el corsé había sido muy exagerado, era casi un milagro que no estuviera morada. Una de sus doncellas levitaba el velo para acomodárselo en el moño de cabello rojo.

El vestido de novia había sido el regalo de Narcissa Malfoy, era una exquisitez, finos hilos de plata refulgían en los bordes, no tenía mangas pero el escote era el apropiado. Las faldas tenías tantas capas que la pelirroja había tenido que usar varios hechizos para que le permitieran caminar. No dudaba que habían sido fabricados por alguna criatura mágica, sólo que nadie le había dicho cuál. Un mensajero le había llevado el paquete dos días antes.

Desde la lectura del testamento no había visto al príncipe. Maldito arrogante. Apretó los dientes, tenía que aprender a sobrellevarlo, iba a ser su esposo después de todo. Suspiró cuando el velo fue colocado en la tiara, la última vez que la usaría. Pudo haberse casado con el amable conde Corner.

Pero su padre había demostrado que estaba loco de atar. Un Slytherin… ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Remus había jurado no saber nada, sí claro.

– ¿Parvati, estás segura de que el corsé debe ir tan apretado?

Su doncella siguió arreglándole el cabello mientras hablaba.

– Es para compensar, su Alteza –le dio una rápida mirada al busto de la pelirroja para enfatizar su punto.

Ginny trató de suspirar profundamente pero se vio inhabilitada para ello, le dirigió una mirada fría a su doncella. Otra de las jóvenes que le atendían, entró con un gran paquete en las manos.

– Su Alteza –dijo pidiendo permiso para hablar. Ginny pensaba que aquello era ridículo, las conocía a todas desde niñas.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– El príncipe le envía un obsequio que desea que use en la boda.

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida, vaya, un acto de amabilidad…

Parvati alzó ambas cejas y la miró como diciendo un "Te lo dije"

– ¿Me permite, su Alteza?

La pelirroja asintió con tanta estupefacción que ni siquiera la reprendió.

Eran dos obsequios, una cadena de filigrana de plata, esas serpientes, todo tenía que ser de plata. Bastante hermosa, el dije era un óvalo pequeño con las iniciales de ambos: D&G. El segundo regalo era un ostentoso ramo de rosas blancas, para caminar hacia el altar.

Volvió a suspirar, el acto claramente decía, "Eres mía, tú y tu reino, mi trofeo".

D&G

Ginny a penas si podía distinguir al rubio en el altar. La ceremonia se celebraba en la Catedral de Gryffindor, un edificio sólo comparable en magnificencia con los palacios de Ravenclaw. Los arquitectos habían sido del reino de las águilas, los materiales dispuestos por los tejones, en todas las paredes había vitrales relucientes y la madera que componían los muebles era de la más fina. La catedral, aún con sus trescientos años seguía siendo un símbolo de cultura y lujos.

La princesa acababa de llegar y la música que la anunciaba empezó a salir de los instrumentos guiados por varios magos.

Las doncellas habían dicho que se veía espectacular, habían tardado más de seis horas en arreglarla. Ella se sentía por primera vez en su vida, no adecuada para la ocasión. No con el príncipe que parecía una estatua de marfil, con esa palidez de su rostro contrastando increíblemente con su túnica negra que parecía de seda y hecha a la medida. Su pose era elegante y sobria, la miraba con ese aire de superioridad, casi susurrándole "No eres digna, no eres de la realeza, no eres una princesa".

Y ella por toda respuesta, caminaba erguida con la barbilla en alto y avanzando como la futura reina.

Pensó muchas cosas en lo que le pareció un camino interminable.

Por alguna razón recordó su viaje a Hufflepuff cuando era niña, en una de esas negociaciones inútiles. Los campos de sembradío, era época de la cosecha. Se respiraba un aire tranquilo y el calor de la tarde era tan delicioso que las personas salían a caminar de aquí para allá o a sentarse y observar el ocaso. Grandes y vastas tierras de ganado se extendían hasta el horizonte. Ella había quedado maravillada.

Hufflepuff, los trabajadores.

Observó a la reina de Ravenclaw. Sabia y poderosa, sentada en el palco de honor. Recordó su viaje ahí, la capital era una ciudad flotante, agua marina por todos lados. Las bibliotecas eran las más grandes que Ginny había visto y la música que ahí se producía era la única que le había hecho llorar.

Ravenclaw, los artistas.

Recordó a Harry despidiéndose de ella, partiendo a estudiar a Slytherin, ella tenía ocho años, le prometió amor eterno entonces. Casi se ríe ante ese pensamiento, amor eterno a los ocho años. Recordó a Fred y su sonrisa radiante cuando George vivía, ella tenía cuatro años y ellos la llevaron en su primer viaje en escoba. George murió a los cinco y Fred no volvió a sonreír. Luego la noticia de su muerte y su mejor amigo no estaba ahí con ella, porque estaba con las serpientes para formar su carrera militar.

Slytherin, los políticos.

Pensó en Percival, quien había orquestado un intento de asesinato contra ella y su padre para ganar la corona, le hacía bien estar muerto. Cuando Malfoy tomó su mano, recordó su viaje a Hogwarts. Ronald la había llevado a montar unicornios, ella adoraba a los unicornios. Ronald, quien la había cuidado más que nadie, quien cada invierno era el primero en llegar para saber cómo estaba, quien la molestaba y la sobreprotegía. Ronald, su querido hermano, quien había mantenido la guerra a su favor por tres años y luego cometido el estúpido error de acostarse con una espía y había sido envenenado.

Gryffindor, los guerreros.

El mago que oficiaba la ceremonia, sacó la varita. Tanto Malfoy como Ginny lo imitaron.

–_Nexus_ –dijo y un lazo blanco salió de la punta de la varita y ató sus manos.

– _Fides_ –un lazo azul claro le siguió.

– _Onis_ –un lazo amarillo se entrelazó con los otros dos.

– _Amanter _–las orillas de un lazo rojo se ataron en cada uno de sus dedos índices.

– _Obitus_ –un lazo negro le siguió al rojo.

– _Calidus _–un lazo naranja ató sus muñecas.

Era su turno, los príncipes hablaron al mismo tiempo que movían sus varitas. Las mismas palabras, diferente orden.

– _Obitus, Calidus, Nexus, Fides, Onis, Amanter_ –uno a uno los lazos brillaron, el último fue el rojo que brilló con intensidad. Ginny no entendía el hechizo de unión, la primera parte era clara: Vínculo de Fidelidad. ¿Unión con amor? Todos los matrimonios entre nobles eran arreglados, era imposible que se casaran con amor, recordó a Arthur, reprimió el recuerdo. La última parte era la más incomprensible para ella, Muerte Cálida, ninguna muerte podía ser cálida, era soledad pura y fría, además por qué incluían la muerte en un hechizo de unión…

Estaba hecho, estaban casados, Draco la besó unos instantes, sólo el tiempo apropiado. El beso fue helado.

Se dio paso a la coronación. Ambos usarían las coronas de Gryffindor, la leona y el león, pero ella también usaría la de serpiente, sería nombrada princesa de Slytherin.

Volvió a pensar en Ron y en ese viaje con los unicornios, el joven se la pasaba hablando de Arthur y esa vez no fue la excepción. Arthur, su verdadero padre, que hubiera emprendido mil guerras por satisfacer a su madre, murió cruelmente en la batalla junto con William. También hablaba de Charlie y de su fallecimiento trágico a unas cuantas semanas de que ella naciera.

Las coronas en su sitio, los aplausos de la multitud, sus manos unidas, al fin la ceremonia finalizó.

– Más vale que puedas dar hijos Weasley –dijo despectivamente Malfoy a su oído –. Y que sean varones.

Él siguió sonriendo amablemente ante todos, ella quería matar al desgraciado.

D&G

La noche de bodas.

Ginny parada frente a la cama, con la mirada fría y rechinando los dientes.

Malfoy parado frente a ella con aires de grandeza y esperando a que ella le suplicara.

– ¿Qué, su Majestad espera a que me ponga de rodillas?

– Deberías, soy el rey.

– Y yo la reina.

Silencio incómodo.

– ¿Acaso olvidas lo que el retrasado de Dumbledore pidió en su testamento?

Ella sacó la varita y le apuntó

– No menciones a mi padre.

Malfoy torció la boca en una mueca burlona.

– No es como si yo quisiera tocarte, pero un heredero es imprescindible. Así que mujer, satisfáceme.

Ginny gruñó, el maldito se atrevía a hablarle como si fuera su esclava. En vez de lanzarle una maldición tomó una almohada y se la aventó.

– _Su Real Majestad_ –siseó –, creo que será mejor que vaya a dormirse a _sus_ aposentos.

Malfoy no cabía de indignación.

– No es bueno que me retes, _querida _– dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Ginny hizo algo que no había hecho desde que tenía cinco años. Una pataleta. Berreó y se quejó, mordió las almohadas y golpeó la cama.

A la mañana siguiente una lechuza golpeteó su ventana. Era de la condesa Bell, tenía las sospechas de que estaba embarazada. Ginny sonrió con alegría, al menos ella tenía un buen matrimonio. La pobre condesa se había tenido que ir al palacio de invierno junto con Harry.

Ordenó que le trajeran una lechuza y le contestó con sus felicitaciones.

Un criado pidió permiso para hablar.

– Su Alteza, su Majestad el rey, ha solicitado su presencia en el Comedor Real para que dispongan el desayuno.

Ginny se puso roja de enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

– En este castillo el desayuno siempre se ha dispuesto en el Comedor Familiar.

El criado se encogió cuando vio la varita en mano de la reina temía que lo maldijera.

– Su Majestad dijo…

– Dile que yo desayunaré en el Comedor Familiar como lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria.

El criado salió corriendo.

El desayuno siempre había sido con sus padres y sus hermanos en el Comedor Familiar, era más pequeño y privado. En el Comedor Real donde todos los invitados al castillo comían, había demasiado ruido y la gente la observaba.

D&G

Draco esperó paciente y magnánimamente, estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Weasley por su osadía, eso de correrlo de su habitación…

Se le crisparon los nervios cuando le dijeron que la reina no comería con él. Fingió calma y no fue hasta que todos terminaran de tomar sus alimentos, hizo los saludos correspondientes, la charla necesaria que se encaminó parsimoniosamente hacia la terraza donde le informaron que estaba ella.

–Su_ Alteza_, pedí su asistencia esta mañana y se negó–dijo él entrecortadamente cuando atravesó la puerta.

La pelirroja le daba la espalda, se encontraba sentada en una silla y leía un libro.

– Su _Majestad_ disculpara pero no asistiré a tomar los alimentos matinales con usted si éste acontecimiento es en el Comedor Real –dijo ella en el mismo tono falso.

– El Comedor Real es en donde se _deben_ tomar los alimentos porque así lo dispongo yo –casi gruñía.

– Pues yo no lo dispongo así, su_ Majestad_. –siseó ella y le dio la vuelta a la página.

Draco abandonó la cortesía.

– Si sigues así ni creas que visitaré tus aposentos esta noche.

– Creo que al que le urge es a ti. –Ella se levantó –Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy leyendo y tu presencia es una molestia.

Draco estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando una lechuza arribó. La joven le quitó con cuidado la carta y sonrió al leerla. Draco estaba más ofendido cada vez, ella actuaba como si él no estuviera ahí.

– No creas que este matrimonio me complace en lo absoluto, pero era necesario –dijo el rubio y llamó la atención de la pelirroja –. Ahora soy el rey, más te vale que te comportes y me obedezcas.

Weasley alzó una ceja.

– No sé cómo son las cosas en Slytherin, pero aquí la palabra de una reina vale lo mismo que la de un rey y hasta más, así que el que tiene que vigilar su comportamiento es usted, su _Majestad_.

Esta maldita niña insolente, pensó Draco y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca ella se fue.

D&G

Ginny entró en la sala de música, pidió a todos que la dejaran sola y se sentó en uno de sus sillones favoritos.

Por fin, Harry le había escrito. Le informaba lo del bebé y los avances en las batallas.

Iban ganando terreno, obligaron a Hufflepuff a retroceder en la batalla por el Gran Lago. Uno de los lugares más importantes de Hogwarts, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del Castillo Principal y si lo tomaban podían asediar fácilmente.

Pero Harry supo moverse. Leyó una vez más la carta antes de que alguien se la arrebatara. Malfoy estaba de pie frente a ella.

– Al menos este reino tiene un buen ejército –dijo Malfoy al examinar la epístola.

– Leer la correspondencia de otros es de muy mala educación –dijo Ginny totalmente roja por la molestia y la vergüenza.

– Los asuntos del reino, también son mis asuntos.

La pelirroja apretó los labios y lo miró con odio.

– Devuélvemela –dijo ella tendiendo la mano de forma amenazadora.

Malfoy siguió leyendo.

– Así que el inútil de Potter se convirtió en general, con su cerebro de pájaro nos llevará a la ruina.

– Que yo recuerde él fue la razón de que Slytherin haya perdido la última guerra.

El rey anterior de Slytherin, Voldemort, encabezó la guerra más sangrienta contra los cuatro reinos. Su ejército de élite, los mortífagos eran vastos y poderosos, también eran unos carniceros, su amor por la sangre y la tortura, fue lo que hizo esa guerra tan cruenta y devastadora. Nada parecido a las batallas abiertas entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, los mortífagos atacaban de noche y por sorpresa, quemaban villas y mataban a todos los habitantes.

Los padres de Harry lideraban el ejército especial que Dumbledore creó para contraatacar, la Orden del Fénix, fueron perseguidos durante mucho tiempo y finalmente por una traición, fueron vendidos a Voldemort, pero la Orden estaba preparada, habían pasado meses elaborando un potente hechizo para matar al rey, cualquier hechizo que saliera de la varita de Voldemort le sería regresado con mil veces su poder. Colocado en un dije, la líder Potter se lo colocó a Harry en el cuello antes de morir. La guerra contra Slytherin fue desmantelada, todos reconocerían al próximo en la línea, Lucius Malfoy, como rey a cambio de paz.

– Eso fue estar en el lugar y momento apropiados, pero no aportó nada más que llevar una cadena al cuello.

– Es uno de los mejores generales en los cinco reinos –dijo Ginny a la defensiva – Además es mi mejor amigo.

– Es un inútil y es débil –dijo Malfoy muy serio.

– No te permitiré que hables así de él, ni siquiera lo conoces.

Fue turno de Malfoy para alzar las cejas.

– Lo conozco Weasley lo suficiente para poder decir que un Slytherin haciendo política es más confiable que él.

Ginny se puso de pie y le arrebató la carta.

Toda la educación de buenos modales que les habían dado a ambos durante toda su vida parecía que había sido tirada por la ventana.

– No te metas en mi correspondencia –ordenó Ginny.

Malfoy la ignoró.

– Los asuntos de estado son públicos, su ley lo dice –dijo socarronamente.

Estúpida ley Gryffindor.

– Recuerda que debes asistir a las reuniones de guerra.

Malfoy dio media vuelta y salió. ¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba! Ella las dirigía desde hacía más de ocho meses cuando su padre se enfermó. Esa maldita serpiente.

D&G

Los siguientes meses se vieron poco. Malfoy seguía sin asistir en la noche a sus aposentos y ella seguía sin permitirlo. Sólo se veían en las reuniones para discutir del avance de la guerra, lamentablemente aunque Ginny fuera muy buena en estrategias, Malfoy también lo era y le daba un enfoque totalmente diferente. Gracias a él empezaron a ganar más batallas y a hacer retroceder a los tejones.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso, él era un imbécil. Daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, cambiaba las cosas que para ella eran sagradas, como cuando decidió que la sala de música debía estar un piso más arriba y ahí debía ser su estudio. Su guardarropa era el doble que el de ella y tenía casi una torre entera para él solo; Ginny estaba reacia a cambiar de habitación, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando la gente empezó a hablar, se mudó a la torre del rey pero siguieron en cuartos diferentes.

Aunque la guerra iba bien, la política no tanto. Todos empezaron a hablar de la mala relación de los reyes. Todos querían un heredero, incluso la reina de Ravenclaw le había escrito para saber si algo iba mal.

Por supuesto que iba mal. Él era el problema, no iba a dejar que la tocara hasta que no cambiara de actitud.

Lucius Malfoy presionaba, incluso amenazó con quitarles el apoyo de sus tropas.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer, Harry volvió a su frío silencio cuando se enteró que ahora Malfoy dirigía las reuniones de guerra. Tampoco era como si Ginny pudiera hacer algo al respecto, era el rey, estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, Harry no comprendía eso y a la pelirroja le dolía ya no tener a su amigo para hablar y compartir consejos.

Remus iba y venía del frente. Tampoco podía contar mucho con su presencia.

Estaba sola.

D&G

Malfoy estaba apoyado en un león de oro, frente a la fuente que abría paso al castillo, no le agradaba la idea de posar junto a un león pero era rey de Gryffindor, tenían que pintarlo. Para tomar el poder de Slytherin había que esperar a que su padre muriera y entonces podría regresar a casa.

Vislumbró a Weasley, caminaba hacia él con todo su séquito detrás, iba furiosa. Se paró a unos metros de distancia, respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Había que admitirlo, se veía bien.

– Una pintura –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

– Oh, no te preocupes _querida_, en cuanto nazca nuestro hijo haremos una familiar –dijo con ojos maliciosos.

El color de sus mejillas se intensificó.

– Déjennos solos. –les dijo a todos, incluido el pintor. Las damas se miraron –Ahora.

Las doncellas suspiraron y se fueron, sabían como era su señora cuando se molestaba.

– ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir mis labores reales? –dijo él, con ese tono despectivo que aprendió a usar desde niño.

– ¿Posar para un cuadro? –ella había aprendido a usar el tono despectivo de él.

Draco sabía que ella no sólo estaba molesta por el cuadro sino por la carroza que había mandado a traer de Slytherin, bastante cara. No la entendía, criada como reina y no le gustaba gastar en nada.

– Es mi deber como rey, dar a conocer lo mejor de mí.

– Más te vale que te controles Malfoy o haré que el consejo corte tu presupuesto.

Draco se escandalizó. ¿Un rey sin presupuesto?

– No te atreverías.

Ella sonrió malignamente.

– Estás a punto de agotar mi paciencia.

– No entiendo por qué Potter quería casarse contigo. Estás demente –dijo él sin pensar, la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– El inútil de tu general, cuando estaba en mi reino, se la pasaba presumiendo de que lo más probable era que te casaras con él –se burló Draco –. Sólo hacía el ridículo, desde entonces ya estabas comprometida conmigo y cuando se enteró, fue corriendo hacia ti.

Ella parecía que iba a desmayarse.

– Weasley ¿estás bien?

– ¿Tú lo sabías?

Draco bufó con superioridad.

– Toda la corte sabía que te casarías conmigo –dijo el rubio pomposamente, al ver la cara de la joven dudó –. ¿Tú lo sabías, no?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sí, efectivamente se desmayó.

D&G

Malfoy no se acercó a ella durante dos semanas, ella se la pasó encerrada en su habitación durante ese tiempo. Los rumores crecieron. Ginny ni siquiera fue a las reuniones de guerra.

Harry se enteró y regresó lo más rápido que pudo.

Ella le negó la visita, él y Malfoy casi se baten a duelo, ella le pidió al rey que no lo hiciera. Milagrosamente el rey le hizo caso.

Harry esperó unos días, pero ella no accedió a verlo. Extrañamente accedió a ver a Malfoy.

Ambos desayunaron en el Comedor Familiar.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabes que estamos comprometidos?

– Desde que tenía seis años, me enamoré de mi institutriz y le pregunté a mi madre si podía casarme con ella –dijo Malfoy y tomó vino.

Ginny rió.

– ¿Querías casarte con tu madre?

Malfoy se atragantó con el vino.

– ¡Claro que no! Con mi institutriz –dijo Malfoy aireado, Ginny siguió sonriente hasta que recordó el motivo de su plática.

– También Harry lo sabía –dijo ella seria.

– Sí, desde hace varios años.

Por eso había estado tan enojado cuando ella pidió su matrimonio con la condesa y le anunció el de ella.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

– Supongo que Dumbledore no quiso que te enteraras – dijo Malfoy adivinando sus pensamientos –. Lo que me intriga.

– Sabía que me opondría –respondió ella a su pregunta implícita.

– Gryffindors, son todos tan ingenuos.

– ¿Qué?

– La razón por la que Dumbledore no te lo dijo fue para evitar que hicieras preguntas –Malfoy estaba disfrutando hacerla sufrir.

– No sabes lo que dices.

– ¿No se te hace raro? Legitimaron a mi padre como rey, Hufflepuff invade Hogwarts, tu madre inicia una guerra justo después de otra, tu padre muere y oh, sorpresa, tu madre se vuelve reina, te comprometen conmigo…

– ¡Basta! –La pelirroja se puso de pie. Malfoy siguió hablando.

– Nadie te lo dijo hasta que muere Dumbledore, ni siquiera Potter…

Ginny le apuntó con su varita, pero el rubio era muy rápido y también le apuntaba.

– Deberías preguntarte porque no tuvieron que someter a juicio el nombramiento de tu padre como rey –dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados.

Malfoy se puso de pie apretando la varita fuertemente.

– No hables de mi padre, al menos nosotros no somos hipócritas, como tu madre que se deshizo de tu padre para ser…

El comedor explotó.

D&G

Le dolía todo.

Los últimos tres días había estado tomando pociones curativas, pero las heridas eran demasiado graves como para curarse rápido.

Además había estado compartiendo cama con su esposa. Era una mujer fría que no atendía sus peticiones.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido ponerlos en la misma habitación?

Ah sí, a esa doncella Patil, la horca no estaría mal.

– Deja de quejarte –le regaño Ginevra.

– Me duele –dijo Draco por enésima vez.

Por la cara que puso, Draco supuso que a ella también le dolía, tenía moretones en el lado derecho de la cara y los labios hinchados.

– Fue tu culpa –dijo ella por enésima vez.

Ambos suspiraron, por enésima vez.

Ginny se movió un poco y le pegó a Draco sin querer, éste la empujó en venganza y ambos se quejaron amargamente por el dolor.

– Te propongo una tregua –dijo Draco después de un rato –. Tú no tratas de matarme, yo no trato de matarte.

– Creo que aceptaré tu tregua –dijo ella haciendo una mueca de dolor –. Sobre todo porque ahora todo el reino piensa que queremos asesinarnos.

La verdad es que ni Ginny ni Draco habían lanzado hechizo alguno. Los rumores de que habían intentado matarse comenzaron por que los criados los habían visto apuntarse con las varitas, sin embargo, fue otro atentado.

– Aunque antes de empezar la tregua debes saber que no me retracto de todo lo que dije.

Ginny cerró los ojos.

– Lo sé.

– Y que creo que tengo razón.

Ginny no contestó. Ella también lo había pensado, pero era muy doloroso aceptarlo.

– Me recuerdas a los hurones –dijo la pelirroja. Fue un error, tuvo que soportar diez horas continuas de quejas.

D&G

Dos semanas después y Ginny quería matarlo.

¡Se había ido de caza!

A penas se había recuperado y ya se había ido de caza. No es que estuviera preocupada, pero él disfrutaba sacarla de quicio.

El rubio regresó, como ella ya lo presentía, herido.

Lo regañó durante dos horas, se le daba bien regañar gente.

La pelirroja hacía florituras con la varita para colocarle las vendas. Había varios medimagos alrededor, pero Draco no había aceptado que ninguno lo tocara.

– Con cuidado –decía él a cada rato aunque ni se le acercaran.

También era un exagerado, sólo se había caído.

Ginny terminó y se acercó para hacerle tomar la poción, el rubio le tenía una especie de fobias a las pociones. "Tú no conociste a Severus Snape" había dicho.

Le hizo tomársela a la vieja usanza, le tapó la nariz hasta que abriera la boca. Los medimagos se retiraron.

– Eres una salvaje –dijo Draco.

– Cállate y duérmete.

Cuando iba a salir de ahí la voz lánguida del joven la detuvo.

– Espera… ¿puedes quedarte?

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué?

Parecía que el rubio tenía un debate interno.

– Nunca... me han dejado solo cuando estoy enfermo o…

– ¿Quieres que me quede? –exclamó ella.

Draco se ruborizó.

–Eso es lo que dije.

– Bien –dijo ella aún sorprendida– iré a que me cambien.

Salió y se dirigió a sus aposentos, las doncellas la esperaban con la ropa de noche.

Cuando Parvati acomodó las almohadas, Ginny negó con la cabeza.

– Pasaré la noche en las habitaciones del rey.

Su doncella sonrió complacida.

Ginny regresó con Draco y éste todavía estaba despierto.

– Eres como un niño pequeño –dijo ella al meterse entre las sábanas.

– Soy un rey, no le puedes decir a un rey que es un niño pequeño –dijo Draco arrugando la nariz, el gesto hizo que ella riera.

– Nadie aquí aprecia mi vida –dijo Draco en tono dramático, luego su voz se entristeció – En casa todos hubieran estado preocupados.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco también estaba solo. Esos cuatro años que siempre separaban a Harry de ella, en Draco parecía como si no existieran.

– Eres un tonto –dijo ella en tono de reproche –. Por supuesto que estábamos preocupados.

Draco se acercó a ella con cara sorprendida.

– ¿Lo estabas?

Ginny se ruborizó.

– Pues…

– ¡Lo estabas!

– Bueno yo…

No tenía palabras para negarlo. Su mente estaba en blanco. Draco estaba muy cerca.

La besó.

Ella le correspondió, era su deber ¿no?

Profundizaron el beso y de pronto Ginny sintió el peso del rubio sobre ella. Las manos de Draco se metieron por debajo del camisón y acariciaron su estómago. Él solamente vestía pantalones de dormir.

– Estás herido –susurró la pelirroja cuando se separaron y Draco le sacó el camisón y sus senos quedaron al descubierto, el rubio los miró atentamente.

– Creo que podré soportarlo.

La besó de nuevo, y luego repartió besos por todo su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Ginny gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando la lengua de Draco chupó uno de sus pezones.

Su boca la recorrió toda. Entre besos y caricias la penetró, había que decirlo, fue bastante gentil, esperó a que ella se acostumbrara a la intrusión y luego se movió, ambos se movieron, lenta y rítmicamente.

De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, no fue tan horripilante como creía que sería.

D&G

Los tejones se acercaban peligrosamente al bosque oscuro, por otro lado, iban perdiendo en las praderas.

Ginny discutió con Draco los planes para mantener a raya a los batallones que entraban en el bosque y el rubio le envió los planes a Lupin.

Ginny había protestado, le parecía que no era justo excluir a Harry en eso, era bueno para la estrategia, pero Draco no cambió de parecer.

Desde el día de la explosión, el Comedor Familiar estaba en remodelación pero Ginny se negaba a desayunar en el Real, por lo que mandó a que adaptaran una sala pequeña.

Estaba en ella cuando le anunciaron que Harry había ido al castillo. Decidió que era hora de confrontarlo.

Lo hizo pasar a la terraza y ella se reunió con él hasta que acabó de comer. Pidió que nadie los molestara y puso un hechizo silenciador, por si acaso.

Harry estaba apoyado en el barandal, traía su uniforme de general, su cara demostraba preocupación.

Cuando la vio entrar sonrió.

– ¡Ginny!

Ginny avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.

– La condesa Bell me ha escrito sobre su embarazo y dice que va muy bien, el lago es un buen ambiente para estar en ese estado.

El rostro de Harry se tornó inexpresivo.

– Sí… Escucha Ginny, no podemos hacer esto, no podemos seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Lo sé, Harry debiste decirme…

– Te lo digo ahora, Ginny deja a Malfoy y ven conmigo, podemos irnos a Beauxbatons, alejarnos de esta guerra.

Ginny abrió la boca, no se esperaba eso.

– ¿Qué?

– Sé que eres infeliz, los rumores llegan hasta Hufflepuff, siempre nos amamos y podemos estar juntos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

– No se trata de Draco, tú… ¡Tú me mentiste! Sabías que estaba comprometida con él y no me lo dijiste… ¿Por qué?

– ¿Draco? ¿Ahora es Draco?

– No estás escuchando –dijo Ginny exasperada –. Nunca me escuchas, ni ahora ni antes.

– Claro que sí, Malfoy te hará desgraciada toda la vida, no te lo dije porque no quería creerlo, era injusto, tú siempre fuiste mía –Harry agarró la muñeca de Ginny y la jaló hacia él.

– No soy de tu propiedad, no soy propiedad de nadie –dijo Ginny y trató de soltarse.

– ¿Él hizo esto verdad? Te puso en contra mía.

– Suéltame.

Harry apretaba más fuerte, la abrazó con el brazo libre y trató de besarla, Ginny se retorcía para soltarse.

– Harry ¿qué te ocurre?

– Eres mía, Dumbledore lo sabía, no entiendo porque…

– Basta, déjame –Ginny trataba de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero el corsé y el abrazo de Harry no la dejaban respirar. Buscó la varita con la mano libre pero no la encontraba. Sabía que no serviría de nada gritar, nadie los escucharía.

Harry la tumbó en el suelo y le estaba arrancando las faldas del vestido.

– No es justo, era nuestro destino, no me importaba no ser el rey, pero debíamos casarnos.

Ginny lo pateaba y lo golpeaba pero nada surtía efecto.

– ¡Basta Harry, por favor!

– _Petrificus Totalus_ –la voz de Draco atravesó el aire de pronto.

Harry cayó como un tronco al lado de Ginny.

Ginny se levantó de prisa y corrió hasta el rubio, quien la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Lloró como niña pequeña sobre su pecho, la guardia del castillo llegó y apresó a Harry.

D&G

Draco vacío un chorro de agua en la cabeza de Ginny. Estaban en el baño, el agua estaba tan caliente que el vapor era denso.

La tina era de varios metros de largo, hecha de mármol blanco. Ginny estaba sentada en los escalones de la misma, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, muy quieta.

– No lo entiendo, Harry no es así –dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

– Lo sé –dijo Draco con voz ronca, ella lo miró interrogante –. Es un imbécil, pero cree en toda esa tontería de valores Gryffindor, si no lo había intentado antes ¿Por qué ahora?

Ginny no podía pensar, seguía asustada.

– Alguien lo mandó –concluyó Draco.

– Un _imperius –_dijo Ginny.

La escena de la mañana se le repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. El final era lo más extraño de todo. Ella huyendo de Harry y yéndose a refugiar en brazos de Draco.

Si se pensaba era bastante lógico, después de todo Draco era su esposo. Pero para Ginny no dejaba de ser ajeno.

– Lo más probable –dijo Draco entrando a la tina, nadó unas metros y regresó –. Aún así, no lo quiero aquí, ordena que se lo lleven a Azkaban.

– Hazlo tú, no quiero tener nada más que ver con esto –dijo ella abrazando sus piernas.

Él la miró fijamente.

– Sabes Weasley, deberíamos estar haciendo herederos en lugar de perder el tiempo.

Draco la jaló hacia la tina y ella rió.

– No te creas mucho porque llegaste a salvarme –dijo nadando junto a él.

– Yo no me creo mucho, soy mucho.

– No lo eres, pero gracias… por llegar y no dejar que…

– ¡Deja de hablar y a hacer bebés!

Ginny volvió a reír.

D&G

Dos semanas después, Draco quería matarla.

Ginny quiso de pronto ir a Ravenclaw. Movilizó a todo el castillo para preparar el viaje. Lo levantó temprano. Dijo órdenes hasta al pasto. Lo levantó temprano. Planeó estrategias muy violentas y extravagantes para ganar las batallas, funcionaron, pero estuvo cerca de que no lo hicieran. Lo levantó temprano y lo hizo vestirse de rojo con dorado.

En conclusión, la mujer se volvió loca. El episodio con Potter la había trastornado.

Lo malo de todo eso era que Draco tenía que sufrir su locura.

Claro que la reina Lovegood no era muy cuerda que digamos.

Draco se dedicó a pasear por el reino, la arquitectura de las águilas era la mejor de los cinco reinos. El rubio ya había estado ahí cuando era niño, su tutor lo había llevado a ver las catedrales y a analizar los nuevos inventos que se desarrollaban en ese reino.

Cuando se aburría iba al palacio de Ravenclaw y molestaba a Ginny.

Ginny fue ahí para hablar con Luna, la reina. A Draco, Luna le incomodaba, se quedaba callada por largos períodos de tiempo y solía mirar a la nada, para alguien que siempre estaba fanfarroneando y buscando temas de conversación, ese silencio le desesperaba.

Draco acudió a menudo a la biblioteca de las águilas, era la más famosa en los cinco reinos, ni siquiera la de Slytherin podía compararse con aquélla. Tanto por fuera como por dentro resultaba impresionante; si se veía desde arriba la figura que formaba era un hexágono, un reluciente edificio blanco de varios pisos de altura. Había ventanas con pequeños balcones que daban aire a los pasillos exteriores, seis columnas resguardaban el edificio, completamente lisas y sobrepasaban la altura del mismo. Por dentro era un laberinto, generalmente los libros se pedían y sólo los encargados podían entrar por ellos, sobretodo porque eran los únicos que conocían el camino. O casi los únicos, al recibir educación especial de los tutores más importantes de ese reino, le habían enseñado el camino del laberinto y los hechizos de protección que se cernían sobre los libros.

Esa era la única actividad en la que no se aburría si no tenía a nadie a su alrededor.

Los nobles solían invitarlo a sus cenas y a los bailes, era conveniente tener a los lores de Ravenclaw satisfechos, así que asistía a todos los eventos. Cuando fue invitado por la familia Corner, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de burla, tenían tanta esperanza de ser de la realeza, por supuesto obligó a Ginny a asistir, estuvo toda la noche conteniendo una carcajada al ver la cara del conde al ver a la pelirroja sentada junto a él.

La penúltima semana Draco se rehusó a pasarla solo, Ginny se quejó y le dijo que en vez de comportarse como un rey, se comportaba como un niño malcriado, pero aún así paseó con él. Se sentaban en un navío que cruzaba los canales cristalinos de la ciudad, era una época con sol y el calor los obligaba a vestir prendas ligeras, pero no menos lujosas.

Ginny se acostaba a tomar el sol, con un vestido blanco de seda, pequeñas perlas de sudor adornaban su pecho y las pecas de su cara se convertían en lunares rojos que hacían ver sus mejillas rosadas. Draco la miraba agradecido de que no le hubiera tocado una esposa fea.

Después de su visita al reino azul, se dirigieron al palacio de invierno.

D&G

Draco dormitaba al interior del carruaje. Ginny miraba por la ventana, su vista se perdía en el horizonte de cielo azul y algunos cirros de nubes.

Meditaba sobre sus conversaciones con Luna.

Sentadas junto a una fuente de águila, en uno de los jardines del castillo, tomaban el té.

Lorcan y Lysander hablaban animadamente con su institutriz, a unos pasos más allá.

Luna captó la mirada que Ginny les dirigía.

– En los cuatro reinos se habla de que aún no quedas embarazada.

Ginny dio un profundo suspiro.

– No creo que haya de que preocuparse…

– Así que el joven Malfoy y tú ya se llevan mejor.

Luna la miró durante unos segundos y esperó su respuesta.

– Algo así, a veces me desespera y quiero matarlo –dijo la pelirroja haciendo señas con sus manos –pero luego tiene actitudes interesantes.

– Por interesantes te refieres a…

– Es berrinchudo, grosero, altanero, déspota, egocéntrico, posesivo y llega a ponerse violento.

– ¿Cómo en el incidente con Harry? –preguntó Luna preocupada. Una sombra cruzó por los ojos de Ginny.

– Está en Azkaban –dijo con voz entrecortada –no pude siquiera verlo partir, Draco se encargó de ello.

– Entiendo, a pesar de que no crees que haya sido él, las leyes son las leyes. –La voz de Luna no dejaba notar si estaba de acuerdo con eso o no. Sin embargo, Ginny la conocía lo suficiente para saber que la rubia desaprobaba la ley absoluta.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara y se encorvó.

– No sé qué hacer, no sé por qué está pasando todo esto, no entiendo la guerra, no entiendo lo que le pasó a Harry, no entiendo mi matrimonio y las decisiones de mi padre… Todo el mundo espera mi heredero y no soy capaz de darlo.

Luna acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja tratando de calmarla. Ginny respiró hondo y se irguió de nuevo. Lorcan había visto una flor bonita y se la enseñaba a su hermano. Luna había sido sabia en cada una de sus decisiones, al casarse con Scamander, el único título que le brindó fue de consorte, no tenía voz en el parlamento de Ravenclaw. Ella gobernaba junto con el parlamento, generalmente las discrepancias podían discutirse y al final no ser relevantes. Se actuaba para el reino, una economía fuerte, una educación y culturas inigualables, era lo que hacía tan fuerte a Ravenclaw.

No era como en Gryffindor, donde los reyes decidían para y por la guerra.

– La guerra es cruenta con todos Gin, destruye familias, no sólo la tuya, cientos de personas sufren el dolor de los hechizos de muerte.

– Tienes razón, debo conservar la calma.

– Es bueno que mejores tu relación con tu esposo.

– Sí, la alianza con Slytherin es importante.

– No me refiero a la política, es bueno que tengas un amigo en quien confiar, alguien a quien amar. No dejes que la guerra te quite la capacidad de creer.

Ginny sonrióle.

D&G

Draco se retorció en su asiento, hacía un rato que había despertado. Ginny rodó los ojos cuando el rubio bufó por enésima vez.

– Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño.

Draco arrugó la nariz y apretó la boca en un botón, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pensar que era un gesto muy infantil y tierno.

– Voy a mandar comprar nuevos carruajes, uno no puede sentarse debidamente.

Ella suspiró y su mirada regresó a la ventana.

– Ya llegamos –dijo al observar la construcción.

– ¡Finalmente!

Remus los esperaba con todo un comité. Todos extrañaban la presencia de Harry, se notaba por sus miradas y la incomodidad de su pose.

Todos se inclinaron ante ellos cuando salieron del carruaje.

– Sus Majestades –dijo Remus respetuosamente –. Sus habitaciones están listas.

Una vez abajo del carruaje, Draco dejó su actitud berrinchuda para pasar a ser el rey. Ginny quiso golpearlo.

– Preparen mi baño –ordenó, se dirigió con soberbia y seriedad hacia sus aposentos. El comité fue tras él.

Remus sonrió al ver la mirada de fuego de Ginny.

– Difícil de tratar ¿señorita?

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente.

– Yo diría imposible. ¿Sabes que quería que desayunara en el Comedor Real?

El hombre soltó una risa ligera.

– Escuché que intentaron matarse.

– Ojalá…

– Su Alteza, lamento traer estos temas a colación pero debemos hablar.

Ginny asintió, se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones.

– Cedric reagrupó a sus tropas, con Harry en Azkaban será más fácil para ellos ocupar las orillas del Gran Lago.

– Manda a las tropas de Slyhterin a reforzar.

– El palacio quedará desprotegido ¿Estás segura?

– No, pero es lo que podemos hacer.

– Consúltalo con Malfoy antes de tomar una decisión.

– De acuerdo…

Ginny se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el escritorio donde Remus tomaba apuntes.

– ¿Has ido a ver a Harry? –preguntó con voz ansiosa.

El castaño afirmó con la cabeza.

– Está devastado, no quiere hablar con nadie, tuve que insistir para que me dejara verlo. Lo único que me dijo es que lo siente.

– Ya… -Ginny jugó con las hojas frente a ella.

– Está pasando algo raro –dijo Remus serio.

– Lo sé, pareciera como si se repitiera, como con Sirius –la voz se le quebró.

Ginny volteó a ver a su mentor. Las palabras habían causado un gran efecto en él, la cara se le había descompuesto.

– Aún ahora, después de tantos años, creo que es inocente –dijo el castaño.

– Lo sé, lo sé.

El silencio los inundó.

– Remus, tengo que verlo, tengo que ver a Harry, tal vez él sepa lo que está pasando.

– No creo que sea prudente.

– Por favor…

D&G

Draco dormitaba en su cama, el calor era agradable como para nadar en el lago pero el cansancio del viaje no lo dejaba hacer muchos movimientos.

Ginny entró, el rubio se percató de ellos por el suave sonido de los tacones golpeando el suelo.

– Eres un holgazán –le regañó desde el final de la cama.

– Cinco minutos. ¿Podrías ser amable cinco minutos? – Draco se escondió entre las almohadas.

– Cedric reagrupa a las tropas.

– Manda a las de Slytherin a reforzar –dijo Draco sin tomarle importancia.

– Deberíamos ir al frente de ellas, es nuestra responsabilidad –la voz de Ginny sonaba preocupada.

– Lo haré, si lo que quieres es mantenerme lejos.

– No seas idiota, un rey debe ir al frente a luchar.

Draco se levantó molesto.

– Eso es en Gryffindor, en casa la guerra se hace desde el palacio.

– Sé muy bien como se hace la guerra en Slytherin –la voz sombría de Ginny ofendió a Draco.

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– Todos los reyes de Gryffindor siempre han sido valientes para luchar por su pueblo.

– No soy un cobarde. –El rubio apretó los puños.

– Pues no lo demuestras.

Ginny salió apresurada y Draco rompió varios jarrones antiguos con su varita.

D&G

Ginny había dejado el palacio. ¿A dónde había ido? A pasear habían dicho. Ineptos.

Lupin había mostrado ignorancia en el asunto y había dicho con total tranquilidad.

– Suele volar por los alrededores.

Gryffindors, estúpidos. En Slytherin jamás dejarían salir a un rey solo y menos a una reina.

No es que estuviera preocupado por ella. No después de lo que había dicho. Sólo estaba molesto porque nadie le informó.

Ahora lo trataba de distraer con un partido de ajedrez y con asuntos de estado. Todos a su alrededor revoloteaban como inútiles pajarillos.

Harto, se puso de pie y salió a los jardines.

Se sentía la marca de magia descontrolada de varios niños. Los Weasley parecía ser, también había rastros de la de Potter, aún después de todos esos años, esa magia disparada de sus infancias seguía incrustada en las plantas. Le molestó infinitamente.

La vida en ambos reinos era completamente diferente, no entendía a los leones, se escapaba de su comprensión. Desde que conoció a Potter en Slytherin y el idiota lo había amenazado para que no aceptara el matrimonio, desde entonces los gryffindor le habían parecido un misterio. ¿Rechazar el matrimonio? Eso era rechazar un reino y eso era inaceptable.

Weasley era aún más extraña, era insoportable, regañona, molesta, orgullosa y sin embargo, había algo en ella que le parecía sumamente interesante.

Un ruido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, una lechuza se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Era parda y mediana. Se posó en una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de él y dejo caer la carta que traía consigo.

En cuanto leyó la carta, sus nervios se crisparon y su ira se disparó.

_Tu esposa está en Az__k__aban_.

D&G

Ginny llegó a los alrededores de Azkaban nerviosa. El viaje había sido rápido y precisamente por ello, peligroso. Había ido sola, si alguien se enteraba de lo que hacía, las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Caminó indecisa hacia la fortaleza, hacía frío, ahí siempre hacía frío. La capa que la cubría no era suficiente.

No llegó más allá de la barrera mágica que delimitaba la cárcel. Un mensaje de Remus le llegó en forma de _Patronus_.

Las manos le temblaron. Había sido un error, un estúpido error. Remontó el vuelo directo al castillo.

Draco se enteró y se fue del palacio, retiró las tropas y regresó a Slytherin.

No, no podía ser, no ahora.

Cedric aprovechó la oportunidad y en una estrategia que nadie había tenido en cuenta, invadió el palacio de invierno. La mayoría de los lores había escapado hacia el castillo, entre ellos Remus.

Todo estaba mal. Muy mal.

Las lágrimas que había contenido en sus conversaciones con Luna, brotaron inmediatamente. Draco se había ido, de verdad lo había hecho.

Pasó del helado clima de Azkaban a su caluroso reino. Casi pierde el control de la escoba varias veces por la velocidad con la que iba. Llegó al castillo casi muerta, la llevaron inmediatamente con un sanador.

Remus y el consejo de guerra hacían lo posible por mantener a raya a Hufflepuff.

La doncella Patil se hizo cargo de mantenerla con vida, tenía fiebre y deliraba.

– Esta poción es una vez al día, la dosis exacta, ni una gota mas ni una menos –le dijo severamente el sanador.

La doncella asintió.

– Disculpe ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a mi señora?

– Sufrió una crisis, su salud mental peligra, la vida de ambos está en juego.

– ¿De ambos?

– La reina está embarazada.

D&G

Narcissa solía mantenerse a distancia. Solía dejar a su marido y a su hijo hacer lo que les pareciera correcto.

Pero esta vez, no creía que Draco hubiera hecho lo correcto. Ya había pasado un mes, el rubio no parecía reconsiderarlo.

Gryffindor estaba en peligro, Cedric había avanzado por el reino, saqueando aldeas y pueblos; las ciudades habían resistido pero era cuestión de tiempo. La reina no estaba al mando, la enfermedad se agravaba y Draco seguía sin querer salir de sus aposentos.

Así que, tomó su varita y se dirigió hacia el ala sur. La puerta no resistió ni un ataque, encontró a su hijo con cara desencajada al ver la gran puerta de roble hecha trizas.

– ¡Madre! ¡Esa actitud es injustificable!

– Por supuesto que lo es, mira lo que me has hecho hacer –le regañó mientras entraba, el rubio boqueaba, si no fuera porque era lampiño estaba segura de que una barba asomaría en su cara, tenía ojeras y parecía completamente desgastado.

– ¿Has venido a hacerme cambiar de opinión?

– He venido a sacarte de aquí, no te volverás ermitaño bajo mi techo.

Draco bufó, su madre aún lo trataba como un niño de dos años.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué todos vean al hombre que lo dejó su esposa, que se ha fugado con ese imbécil y ha manchado mi honor?

Narcissa alzó las cejas.

– ¿Es que no te has enterado de nada?

– He prohibido que me dijeran nada del exterior –respondió él alzando la barbilla y cruzando los brazos.

La mujer estuvo a punto de maldecir a su hijo.

– La reina de Gryffindor está embarazada –dijo Narcissa.

– Voy a matar a Potter…

La rubia prosiguió haciendo caso omiso.

– Está enferma de gravedad y a punto de perderlo, las pruebas mágicas confirman que es tuyo, Hufflepuff ha invadido Gryffindor y está a punto de asediar el castillo, ya tomó el palacio de invierno. Potter sigue en Azkaban, la reina ni siquiera entró a la fortaleza –terminó la lista con voz impasible y sin alterarse por los gestos que hacía su hijo.

– ¿Va a morir? ¿Es mío?

Narcissa dio media vuelta.

– Tu carruaje ya está listo –dijo al salir.

Encontró a Lucius tomando té.

– ¿Ya se ha ido?

– Se está cambiando –respondió su esposa.

Lucius no agregó comentario alguno, cuando su consorte tomaba esa actitud era mejor quedarse callado, era posible que lo culpara de todo y lo hiciera dormir en el ala opuesta.

D&G

Se encontraba en un estado semiconsciente, a veces despertaba y estaba completamente lúcida, otras veces confundía a las personas y no reconocía rostros. Cada vez preguntaba por el rey y cada vez le daban una negativa. Sus sueños eran angustiantes y generalmente terminaban como pesadillas.

Llegó una etapa en la que no podía moverse, no sabía por qué. Empezó a soñar con Harry, el moreno trataba de decirle algo pero llegaba Dumbledore y lo alejaba, después aparecía Arthur y también trataba de decirle algo, nuevamente Dumbledore lo alejaba, se llevaba a toda su familia y Ginny se quedaba sola, luego llegaba Draco y tomaba su mano. Ella se aferraba a él y él no la soltaba, la última persona que veía era a Cedric, él parecía tan triste como ella.

Después todo se volvió oscuro.

Abrió los ojos y su primera reacción iba a ser preguntar por Draco, no fue necesario pues ahí estaba, dormido, recostado en la orilla de la cama y agarrando su mano.

– Eres una completa irresponsable –le dijo Draco al despertar y darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. Ella sonrió –. Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

Ginny no contestó, no le había querido decir porque según el sanador había altas probabilidades de perderlo, podría haber cargado con el dolor ella sola, pero no con la decepción de todo el mundo.

– Tengo que irme –dijo Draco –. Debemos recuperar el palacio y derrotar a Hufflepuff de una vez por todas.

Ginny apretó su mano.

– No –susurró.

– Estarás bien –dijo Draco, se soltó de su agarre y salió de la habitación.

La doncella Patil se acercó a Ginny.

– Ha estado junto a usted por dos semanas, en cuanto llegó se instaló a su lado y no se movió.

Por algún motivo eso no tranquilizó a Ginny. ¿Qué lo había hecho regresar?

D&G

Ginny había aceptado esa visita porque le intrigaba, pero no iba a arrastrarse por información. Sin embargo, parecía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera, parecería una súplica a aquella mujer.

La reina de Slytherin, Narcissa Malfoy, había ido a verla. Con sus túnicas de lujo, aún más que las de Gryffindor, con la joyería de plata fina y soberbia adornando su cuello, lóbulos y muñecas. Sentada frente a ella, a una distancia prudente de la cama, escrutándola con la mirada.

– Me alegra mucho su recuperación –dijo ella con un tono indescifrable.

– Muchas gracias.

– Es un alivio para todos.

Ginny asintió, no sabía que esperarse de esa mujer.

– Ginevra tenemos que hablar de asuntos inconvenientes. Sobre la guerra –aclaró al ver la expresión de incomprensión de la pelirroja –. Voy a relatarte una historia y no quiero interrupciones.

Era una orden y no parecía que aceptaría una negación.

– Como sabes, la guerra que Slytherin inició liderada por el rey Voldemort terminó por la intervención de la Orden del Fénix. Pero no todo fue tan fácil, después de la muerte de Voldemort, las discusiones entre los nobles de Slytherin por la sucesión del trono no parecían tener fin y la guerra continuaba. Gryffindor, en un movimiento arriesgado, logró la victoria mediante un tratado.

La rubia tomó aire.

– Negoció con la familia que tenía línea directa al trono.

Ginny comprendió, esos eran los Malfoy, Voldemort les había quitado el poder cuando usurpó el trono.

– Si ellos ponían fin a la guerra reconocerían al patriarca de la familia como el nuevo rey. Pero Lucius pidió más que eso, pidió anulación de impuestos al comerciar con Hufflepuff, los avances que Ravenclaw produjera y la corona Gryffindor, puesto que el rey no tenía herederos quería que nuestro hijo tomara el poder. El tratado se firmó, pues las muertes eran demasiadas.

Pero la familia que controlaba la economía en el reino rojo, Lady Weasley quería ascender al palacio una vez que Dumbledore muriera. El rey de Hufflepuff no quería aceptar las condiciones de Lucius.

Ginny apretó las sábanas.

– Después de eso, la gran guerra terminó: Lucius recuperó el trono y Slytherin se rindió. Pero Hufflepuff avanzó contra Hogwarts y Gryffindor defendió…

Parecía que Narcissa quería decir otra cosa pero apretó los labios.

– La única manera de detener esta guerra es que usted averigüe qué provocó ese avance de Hufflepuff.

– Usted lo sabe, pero no me lo dirá –dijo Ginny.

– Lo lamento, pero hice un juramento.

– Entiendo.

La reina de Slytherin se levantó con elegancia.

– Haga lo posible para recuperarse, ese bebé que guarda es lo más importante ahora.

Ginny se llevó una mano a su vientre, Narcissa salió y el silencio inundó los aposentos.

D&G

Draco recuperó el palacio con un batallón de antiguos mortífagos, por primera vez la sangre manchó las blancas paredes y su olor se impregnó en las alfombras.

En el palacio se reagruparon las tropas, se definía una nueva forma de pelea, no más tropas lanzadas a la batalla sin verdadera decisión. Esta vez los dirigirían los antiguos generales de Slytherin, los mortífagos. Mercenarios contra mercenarios.

Se celebró un banquete, pabellones grandes y lujosos adornados con el estandarte de la serpiente y el león, alojaban a los guerreros destacados en la contienda.

Ahí, dos semanas después, en pleno disfrute de la victoria mientras saciaban su sed con vino y comían copiosamente manjares, le llegó al rey la noticia de que Azkaban había sido destruido. Un incendio a causa de los hechizos celebrados en batalla devastó el edificio. Un movimiento que no podría vengar pues llegaba el descanso de invierno, en donde ambos reinos se replegaban y se organizaban para las campañas de la primavera, el rey de Hufflepuff había acertado en dar su último golpe de la temporada.

Pero el ave negra de funestas noticias, aún no había acallado su canto, Ginny había desaparecido.

El mensajero sin culpa sufrió la ira del rey, varias maldiciones azotaron su cuerpo. Draco se levantó del trono, se dirigió a una sala donde se guardaba la cristalería, alzó la varita e hizo estallar todos y cada uno de los jarrones, vasos, copas y demás que había.

Los pedazos crujían debajo de sus pies y gotas de sangre escurrían de las heridas que provocaba el vidrio al llegar a su pálida piel.

D&G

Ginny subió las escaleras angostas con lentitud, las paredes estaban llenas de hollín, el lugar de por sí lúgubre ahora a través de sus paredes daba gritos de tristeza, la violencia, la muerte, el odio, todo quedó como una marca negra de cenizas.

Llegó al pasillo indicado, la celda de Harry se encontraba casi al final. Mientras daba pasos inciertos, observaba la devastación que ocasionó el fuego. Los cuerpos quemados seguían en espera de que alguien les diera sepultura; oscuridad y frío marcaban el camino a pesar de que los dementores abandonaron el lugar.

Llegó a su destino y gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. La celda no tenía diferencia con las demás, ningún indicio de que Harry hubiera tenido un destino diferente, sólo estaba el hecho de que el cuerpo de Harry no estaba.

– Su majestad, no debería salir sola de palacio –dijo una voz masculina tras ella. Ginny tembló y apretó su varita, aún en su estado logró darse vuelta a gran velocidad y sorprender a su enemigo.

– _Petrificus totalus_ –gritó y el joven frente a ella cayó de espaldas.

– No es de caballeros subestimar a una mujer sola, su Majestad.

Cedric Diggory, rey de Hufflepuff la miraba desde el suelo.

D&G

Draco surcaba los aires a toda velocidad, el rastreador que le había puesto a Ginny no funcionó a la perfección. Sabía la localización pero no podía aparecerse, pocos lugares tenían barreras tan fuertes contra la aparición.

Azkaban.

¿Qué había ido a hacer a Azkaban otra vez? Sintió helarse su pecho y un dolor extraño lo invadió. La escoba tembló, dos maldiciones pasaron rosándole, alguien lo seguía. No volteó a comprobarlo, aumentó la velocidad.

Se desvió varias veces del rumbo, el otro le pisaba los talones, no dejó de recibir hechizos. Nubes de tormenta más adelante le darían ventaja. En un segundo viró inesperadamente hacia su atacante y lanzó un _Avada_ con precisión. Pudo distinguir la cara del agresor cuando el viento le quitó la capucha, la expresión de terror en su rostro sin vida. La caída sería dura, la escoba siguió volando en picada. Krum, el mercenario, dirigente de las tropas de Durmstang.

D&G

Cedric la miraba desde la pared contraria, completamente atado y desarmado.

– Así que fue una trampa –dijo él –, actuaste como si no supieras que estaba aquí.

– No… lo supe cuando no vi el cuerpo de Harry, ¿él está…?

– Sí, murió, no llegué a tiempo –dijo Cedric en un susurro, bajó la mirada– lo llevé a mi Mausoleo.

Ginny notó que el hombre estaba verdaderamente destrozado por el suceso.

– ¿Tú y él? ¿Desde cuándo?

– Desde que mataron a Sirius.

La joven se mordió el labio, después de la ejecución de Sirius, mandaron a Harry a tratar de obtener la paz con Cedric, el diálogo duró meses pero infructuoso al final.

– Me traicionó…

Cedric soltó una carcajada.

– No, aunque intenté convencerlo, quería salvarte.

– Tienes que hablar –ordenó ella, apuntó con la varita al corazón.

– ¿O me matarás?

– Deberías saber que hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Cedric la miró derrotado, no parecía temeroso por la amenaza, se veía cansado y triste. Ginny sacó una pequeña botella con líquido transparente, la levitó hacia él y la obligó a tomarla.

– Dale gracias por esta guerra a la ramera que era tu madre –fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

– No oses decir eso sobre mi madre.

– Eso es lo que era, se vendió por una corona, vendió a su familia y dio la vida de su esposo… por una corona.

Ginny bajó la varita, Draco había hablado de lo mismo.

"La guerra por la tierra de las criaturas comenzó gracias a Lady Weasley que financió las tropas de Durmstang para que Huflepuff avanzara contra Hogwarts, mi padre ya estaba en desacuerdo con el tratado firmado con Slytherin, así que Lady Weasley no necesitó empujar mucho, por supuesto todo se trató en secreto. Gryffindor no podía permitir esto, el rey le pidió a Lady Weasley que retirara las tropas y ella le puso la condición de la corona. Dumbledore aceptó y tu madre mandó matar a mi padre, tu hermano lo mató."

"No importaba quien se sacrificara, sólo importaba que su familia llegara al trono."

Unos pasos se acercaban pero ninguno de los dos los escuchó.

"Mi reino se quedó sólo en una guerra causada por tu familia, así que decidí vengarme, tu hermano pagó su culpa por meterse con una prostituta barata y ganaría la guerra"

– También mataste a mi padre –dijo Ginny con ira.

– No, no mi querida reina, eso lo hizo tu madre, necesitaba quedar viuda para convertirse en la soberana de Gryffindor. Pero Dumbledore tenía un trato que cumplir, su sucesor era Draco Malfoy y la única manera de que ascendiera al poder era por un vínculo matrimonial.

– Así que me comprometieron…

– Sí, pero tenían que eliminar a todos tus hermanos primero, así que "murieron en batalla" como tu padre.

"Durante sus entrenamientos en Slytherin, Harry se enteró de tu compromiso y fue a contárselo a la única persona que podía confiar plenamente."

– Sirius –susurró Ginny, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso.

– Sirius le dijo todo y por ello fue condenado como traidor. Después de eso la lealtad de Harry hacia Dumbledore se vio mermada y cuando llegó a mi corte sus intenciones eran salvarte, pero no ganar la guerra. Sólo que el viejo rey murió antes de tiempo y a ti te obligaron a casarte.

– Entonces enviaste a Harry por mí…

– No, lamentablemente eso se salió de control. Harry me convenció de llegar a un tratado pero Krum no estaba de acuerdo, se le prometieron tierras y riqueza con la victoria, así que antes de que Harry partiera le lanzó un _Imperius_, cuando me enteré era demasiado tarde.

– Así que el mercenario decidió actuar por su cuenta y efectuar varios ataques contra nosotros –la voz de Draco resonó desde la puerta.

Ginny se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

– Sí, así es, con Harry en Azkaban todo estaba a nuestro favor –contestó Cedric a la provocación sin inmutarse.

– No te creo –dijo Ginny con voz dura – Si Harry era sólo una marioneta ¿por qué viniste por él?

Cedric apretó los labios y fijó una mirada cruel sobre ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere _Su_ _Majestad_? ¿Qué le diga que me lo follaba hasta el cansancio? ¿Qué a pesar de todo lo que hice por él, Harry se fue a buscarla a usted?

Ginny pudo notar que la mirada de Draco se dirigía a ella, tal vez ambos querían medir su reacción, ella negó con la cabeza y rió suavemente.

– ¿Has llevado una guerra sangrienta por celos tontos?

Cedric cerró los ojos, sabía sus pecados y el precio que había pagado por ellos.

– Yo creo que Harry te amaba –dijo Ginny dando un paso – No creo que haya traicionado a Gryffindor por mí, tuvo muchas oportunidades para salvarme, para huir conmigo, pero se mantuvo en esta guerra por ti… para ti.

Cedric se pegó a la pared y tembló.

– Sólo lo dices por…

– Sí, te tengo lástima, pero no lo digo por eso, no voy a negar que alguna vez lo amé y él a mí, pero para Harry el reino siempre fue lo más importante, su gente, las vidas de los que lo habitaban y abandonó eso por ti, murió por ti…

Cedric tragó y lágrimas traicioneras querían escapar de sus ojos.

– Yo no quería que muriera, él… -se le cortó la voz.

– ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? ¿Más vidas se perderán por los pecados de nuestras familias?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Un tratado, una tregua, lo que sea para acabar con esta guerra.

D&G

Ante toda la corte, Draco firmó un tratado de paz con Cedric en el castillo de Gryffindor, las tropas de los hurones se retirarían a cambio libertad de comercio, de tierras, y cofres de oro; Draco aceptó lo último porque sabía que para mantener a Durmstang a raya necesitaban pagarles. Cedric se comprometió a mantener a un ejército sólo con las tropas necesarias para la defensa del castillo.

Se hizo otro trato, pero sólo en presencia de Ginny y Draco, Cedric solicitó la tutoría del hijo de Harry Potter, John. Ginny se negó al principio, pero la condesa Bell aceptó ir a Hufflepuff por una buena suma de dinero.

La comitiva de Cedric se marchó y se selló el trato con un juramento inquebrantable.

Ginny fue a descansar a sus aposentos, se sintió débil de pronto y no podía enfocar bien. Draco la siguió después de un rato y entró sin tocar. La encontró sobre la cama y cubriéndose con las mantas.

– Si vas a regañarme, puedes darte la vuelta y salir, quiero dormir.

– No me lo dijiste, pudo ocurrirte algo y al bebé.

– No le pasará nada a tu heredero si eso es lo que te preocupa –le dijo fríamente, Draco se sorprendió por el tono usado.

– ¿Qué?

Ginny frunció el ceño, estaba tan enojada, después de pensarlo mucho, descubrió la razón por la que Draco había regresado: el heredero, nada más, ella no significaba algo.

– El peligro se ha ido, ya puedes regresar a Slytherin, en cuanto el niño tenga la edad adecuada será enviado para Ravenclaw y posteriormente a Slytherin para completar sus estudios, entonces podrás verlo.

Draco se quedó de piedra, apretó los puños y la rabia se extendió por su cuerpo.

– Soy el rey, no puedes…

– Lo someteré a votación, los lores decidirán.

Ginny había empezado a temblar, se aferró a las sábanas, se sentía peor a cada minuto.

– No te quiero aquí, quiero que te vayas porque

Draco no alcanzó a escuchar el porqué, Ginny vomitó sangre y se desmayó.

D&G

Según el medimago el estrés había causado más complicaciones en el embarazo, era peligroso y si se arriesgaban a tenerlo, había altas probabilidades de que Ginny muriera.

Draco tenía que tomar una decisión, las últimas palabras que Ginny le había dicho… el dolor que le había causado, además estaba el hecho de que era el heredero de ambos reinos. Pero Ginny podía morir…

La fiebre duró tres días y Draco no se movió de esa habitación, la miraba fijamente mientras Ginny respiraba pesadamente, la sangre empapaba las sábanas, las doncellas corrían de aquí para allá, varios medimagos lanzaban potentes hechizos y aplicaban pociones.

Draco tomó una decisión cuando los gritos de dolor se hicieron insoportables.

D&G

Ginny despertó, muchas doncellas estaban a su alrededor, el dolor se había calmado. Observó confusa alrededor, una calma lúgubre ahondaba en el alma de todos.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

Las doncellas se miraron nerviosas y el medimago se dispuso a hablar.

– Lo lamento su Majestad, era muy riesgoso y tuvimos que extraerlo.

¿Extraer? ¿EXTRAER?

Ginny empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

– No, no, NO ¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Trato de levantarse pero el medimago le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador. Todas las doncellas salieron excepto Parvati.

Ginny negaba con la cabeza y susurraba un "no" cada tanto.

– ¿El rey se ha ido?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Parvati, quien creía que la reina ya se había dormido otra vez.

– No, está empacando.

Ginny asintió en silencio, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, Draco sólo quería un heredero y en vista de que no había podido dárselo…

– Creo que es lo mejor –dijo Ginny más para sí misma que para la conversación.

– Señora, hable con el rey, se lo suplico, si usted le pide…

– No se quedará, ni siquiera puedo darle un heredero.

La doncella apretó los labios y luego casi gritó.

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Probablemente el rey me mande a la horca por esto pero tengo que decírselo, el señor ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, si no se ha ido es porque quería asegurarse que estuvieras bien. Has estado a punto de morir, eras tú o el niño y él te escogió a ti.

– ¿Qué? –Ginny no sabía si sorprenderse por la forma en que su doncella se dirigía a ella o por la información que le daba.

– Que el medimago le dio al rey dos opciones, que usted tuviera al niño manteniéndola con vida con hechizos hasta que diera a luz ó no arriesgarse y decirle adiós al bebé.

Ginny casi ríe por la forma en que Parvati se expresó del aborto.

– Y el rey te escogió –terminó la doncella –, bien pudo haber elegido al niño y casarse después de tu muerte.

– Te mereces la horca por hablarme así.

Parvati empalideció pero se calmó al ver la sonrisa que la reina le dirigía.

– Era una broma… Gracias, gracias por todo. Podrías –Ginny se mordió el labio -¿Podrías decirle que venga?

D&G

Draco entró, cuidó que sus pasos no fueran ni muy apresurados ni muy lentos, tenían que ser indiferentes. Ginny estaba sentada frente a la ventana, el sol de la tarde se colaba e iluminaba su rostro, decaído y triste.

– Saldré mañana por la mañana –dijo él formalmente, ella no volteó a verlo.

– ¿Por qué no elegiste al bebé?

Maldita Weasley, siempre tenía que decir las cosas de esa manera.

– ¿Quién te dijo?

– ¿Por qué?

Draco no contestó, no quería darle el gusto, Ginny había fijado sus ojos en él. Un ruido los distrajo, una lechuza picoteó el vidrio de la ventana, pudo ver el asombro en el rostro de Ginny, quien se levantó a abrirle. El ave voló directamente hacia Draco.

La pequeña nota parecía haber sido escrita apresuradamente. El rey la leyó y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Draco después de unos segundos.

Ginny empezó a jugar con sus mangas, señal de estar nerviosa.

– No –dijo con voz apenas audible.

– Yo pensé que seguías enamorada de Potter.

– ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – dijo Ginny abruptamente y luego un rubor coloreó sus mejillas, no había usado expresiones vulgares desde hacía mucho.

– Eso le dijiste a Diggory…

– Le dije que amé, y es cierto, lo amaba mucho. Siempre pensé que uno de mis hermanos heredaría la corona y así yo podría casarme con Harry, él era tan amable con todos y luchaba por los demás, tenía mucho valor y nobleza, él siempre pensando en lo mejor para todos y salvando sus vidas. Cuando murió Dumbledore me di cuenta que las cosas nunca serían como yo quería, que tenía mis propias responsabilidades. Luego llegaste tú y sin darme cuenta, la herida que tenía por perder a Harry sanó, primero te odié, porque por tu culpa había momentos en que olvidaba por completo a Harry, después los momentos se extendieron hasta convertirse en días, semanas, meses…

Ginny apartó la vista, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, se llevó las manos a su vientre, su hijo… Draco avanzó hacia ella.

– El heredero es importante, es necesario para todo reino y éste no es la excepción, pero eso no pasa si la reina parece yegua herida y se rehúsa a comer.

– ¡Malfoy!

– Además de que es una terca y no quieres tomar las pociones curativas.

– Eres un…

Draco dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

– Me parece que el rey va a tener que mudarse a sus habitaciones para obligarla a tomar el tratamiento.

– ¡Esa cosa sabe a cadáver de perro!

Draco se volteó escandalizado.

– Además su dieta incluye cadáveres de perro, hay que vigilarla de cerca.

– Tarado, que idioteces estás diciendo.

Draco sacó su varita y levitó a Ginny hasta la cama.

– ¡Bájame, descerebrado!

– ¿Qué parte de descanso no ha entendido la reina?

– La reina se ha pasado semanas descansando y va a golpear al rey si vuelve a usar un hechizo en ella.

– Eso es un comportamiento altamente inapropiado.

Todo el séquito de doncellas oía detrás de la puerta, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, al fin.

– Draco Malfoy ni creas que vas a dormir aquí ¡roncas!

– ¡Un Malfoy no ronca y menos un rey!

Las doncellas suspiraron, definitivamente, todo regresaba a la normalidad.

FIN

N/A: Este fic empezó en mi cabeza careciendo de trama, con una escena de boda entre ellos en épocas medievales, luego llego el AI y melauris le dio sentido, la trama se complicó tanto que hubo momentos que yo misma me confundía, muchos pero muchos finales pasaron por mi cabeza, desde los más catastróficos hasta los más fluffs, pero como me pasa seguido los personajes hicieron lo que quisieron y el final se decidió por sí mismo, espero no decepcionar a los que querían mucha sangre, muerte y destrucción, volveré con fics más oscuros y malvados no se preocupen. Nop, no pude evitar poner a Harry gay y con Cedric… nop, tampoco pude evitar matar a Harry.

¿Reviews? ¿Insultos? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
